


Sex Magic

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam casts a spell, he needs a little help from a spirit of light and a spirit of dark. In return, he gives them his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirtyspells (weatherveyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherveyn/gifts).



> Written for a prompt on my journal.

There is magic everywhere if you know where to look for it. 

Adam’s mother was a witch, her blood flows in his veins. He learned at her side which herbs to pick, how to mix them and what moon to prepare his ingredients under. Nature and the elements are an important part of witchcraft. A spell won’t work or it will work wrong if the conditions are not exact. Adam’s mother was always very particular about that. She had her elemental guides, her spirits of light and dark, to help her. When she died, they vanished from his life and Adam was left to forge his own path and find his own guides. 

Lucifer, the dark spirit, comes slipping under the cracks of the door like a shadow. He creeps and sneaks and appears when Adam isn’t expecting him. Adam was frightened of him at first. Lucifer’s touch is cold, like an icy wind and his beauty is much the same, icy and ethereal. He wears the night like a cloak around him. If he were the only spirit that Adam could conjure then he would have overpowered Adam long ago but magic is a system of checks and balances and for Lucifer’s dark there is Michael’s light. 

Michael rides on the moonbeams that shine through the open bedroom window. He is the one who chases Lucifer away, who reminds him that either they work together or not at all. His touch warms Adam deep in his bones, but again if left to run rampant he would consume Adam in the depth of his fire. Michael is the more contained of the two while Lucifer is still almost wild. It reminds Adam of how magic was domesticated and bought under the control of witches and he remembers that while the light spirits have served witches for almost as long as the two have coexisted, the dark ones have only been bound to them for a few hundred years. Occasionally Adam thinks that Lucifer might want to be free again. 

There were times when his mother would shut him out, bar her door or send him to a friend for the night. She always told him the magic she was weaving then was the most delicate, the hardest to make and the easiest to break and she couldn’t have Adam to worry about on those nights. Adam had never begrudged her. 

His mother’s magic saved people’s lives. It was only when he came into his own, when people began to seek him out and beg for his power to heal them or their loved ones that Adam realised exactly why he could not be underfoot. Sex magic was the most powerful magic and his mother did not want her son to wonder in on her and her sprite guides locked together in embrace.

Now it’s Adam who gives up his body to the two spirits, Adam who Lucifer slides behind and opens up with nimble, wicked fingers. It’s Adam who Michael holds reverently in his arms, Adam who he kisses as Lucifer slides home, right to the hilt inside of him. They always give Adam a little time to catch his breath, to grow used to the stretch and full. It’s a kindness they don’t have to give. When they judge Adam is ready, Michael slides his fingers in, brushing next to Lucifer’s cock and pulls Adam’s hole wider still.

No matter how often they do this, no matter how many times a night and how many spells they weave, Adam always feels as tight as the first time they took him. Michael takes as long as he can stretching him until Adam is whimpering and Lucifer bites at him that they’ll waste the magic if Adam comes and then Michael moves, kneeling before Adam, pulling the boy’s legs up around his waist. He takes his cock in hand, guides it to Adam’s spread hole and eases himself inside along with Lucifer. 

Adam is pinned between them, split open and so full. Lucifer thrusts then and Michael stays still, too big, too huge, kissing Adam’s cheeks and when Adam opens his eyes he can see the glow around them of their magic. They weave the spell, heal the sick, make crops grow, protect the solider out at war, and then Lucifer and Michael work together to drive Adam over the edge. When Adam comes, gasping out wordlessly, the spell is cast. 

Adam stays pliant between the two of them – fucked out and exhausted – but open to them and wanting. Lucifer always comes first. He’s been the one skirting the edge for longest. Michael is always a few beats behind him. They both wrap their arms around Adam, holding him and each other as they shake apart. Adam never knows who pulls out first or who tucks him into bed, he’s always floating far away, drunk on the magic they’ve created. When he finally comes down he’s curled in his bed with Lucifer on one side and Michael on the other. Adam sighs when he sees them, pleased and settles down to sleep, to regain his strength for the next spell they cast. 

Adam can see why witches are secretive. He never wants to tell his customers how he creates the spells they use but he is glad of his spirits and their creative way of forging a bond. Adam has never looked for a companion. 

He has all the love he could want.


End file.
